Of Magic and Dragons
by Ecrilthir
Summary: When Eragon arrives in Camelot looking for peace, war finds him once again Arya x Eragon, Murtagh x Nasuada, Roran x Katrina and Athur X Gwen
1. Chapter 1: Peacefull Talks

**I Don't Own Inheritance or Merlin **

**(This happens 50 years after Book 4 and a**

**Couple of months Gwen is crowned Queen of Camelot)**

**Chapter One: The Riders of Alagaësia send their regards **

King Arthur sat upon his throne, over to the side of the grand hall Merlin stood beside Gaius to one side, several soldiers were reporting in to Arthur, who looked like he was about to fall asleep, then a man wearing specialist armour a caped walked into the room, the Guards each drew their weapons, and held them at the strangers throat, Arthur stood up and walked forward, "Who are you?"

"I Am the Herald or Eragon Shadeslayer, Head of the riders of Alagaësia" The man said, "He sends his regards and wishes to meet with you, King of Camelot"

"What is Alagaësia?" Arthur asked, before Merlin could whisper the question to Gaius

"Alagaësia is a land that is approxametly30, 000 of their leagues away" Gaius said, to a nod from the herald

"It is a land of Magic, they're Riders were an organisation of peace, until they were overthrown by a rider Called Galbatorix, who later became the King of Alagaësia, And he remained king until Eragon Shadeslayer was finished with him" The Herald said

"Magic is not tolerated in my Kingdom" Arthur said,

"However, Shadeslayer is not Magical however he does know magic and he used it to topple a Tyrant that ruled for many years" The herald spoke again

"Why do you call him Shadeslayer?" Merlin asked, to a nod from Arthur and a rare smile of Merlin showing some brains

"Shadeslayer is one of his Titles, he was awarded it when he killed Durza the shade that followed the Lead of Galbatorix" The Herald replied

"What is a Shade?" Arthur asked resuming his seat on the Throne

"A creature Of Dark magic, evil spirits that poses a body and turn it into a shade" Gaius answered, "They are very strong, and could slaughter a whole army if they were near one"

"And he managed to kill one?" Merlin enquired

"Indeed he did, and assisted with killing another one" The herald said

"Very well, I shall meet with him, when is he going to arrive?" Arthur Asked

"In Three days" The Herald said, "He found something interesting, so he stopped to inspect it and then decided to allow me to go on to make sure that he and Saphira were welcome"

"he named his horse" Merlin chucked, which caused Gaius and the herald to look around him

"Saphira is no Horse, she Is his Dragon" The Herald said, Arthur looked shocked and stood up looking at Gaius,

"I need to speak to someone of wisdom about Riders, Do you know anything about them?" Arthur spoke quickly

"They are bonded to a Dragon, whom can hear their thoughts and feel their pain and are linked forevermore, That is all I know of the Riders, Other than what was already said" Gaius said

"Speak with him, then I shall meet him" Arthur said

**(Three Days Later)**

Arthur Sat in his throne, Awaiting Shadeslayer's appearance, from what he had heard he imagined a strong man who could easily bring down many foes quickly, so when the herald walked in Arthur sat up,

"Presenting Eragon Shadeslayer, Head Rider of Alagaësia" The herald said, the door opened, a young man stood there, a blade at his side, shining armour covering his torso, his face was young and Catlike his eyes shone as he walked into the room, he bowed to Arthur, and stood before him. Before he had the chance to speak Arthur interrupted him,

"You are Eragon Shadeslayer?"

"Aye, I Am" Eragon replied

"You seem too young to have done all you claim" Merlin said

"Age is an illusion" Eragon answered, "you should know that sire"

Another figure walked into the room, she had been fighting for Arthur for years, though he was no knight of Camelot, she was a skilled swordsman who guarded Arthur. She stopped at the sight of Eragon in the hall, "Shadeslayer?" Eragon spun around and drew his sword pointing it at the figure,

"What are you doing here Angela?" Eragon asked

"I Came here looking for a peaceful life after the events of the Urû'baen" Angela said, "And some interesting Crystals"

"You should've warned me that you had settled here" Eragon said sheathing his blade

"And miss your reaction?" Angela said, walking forward and bowing low before Arthur,

"You know him?" Arthur asked

"Yes, he is very famous" Angela said, "after all he killed a Tyrant and slew many of the Empires most dangerous creatures, shades, Ra'zac and even fought the dangerous men of the empire" she stood off to one side, so that Arthur could once again focus on Eragon

"Why have you come here?" Arthur asked

"I wish to discuss a treaty between Camelot and the Dragon riders" Eragon asked

"How many riders are there?" Angela asked

"Three: Myself, Arya and Murtagh" Eragon said

"Not much of a peace organisation is it?" Merlin said

"We have eggs that may hatch to a rider soon, so hopefully we will have more to train" Eragon said keeping his calm

"What would the Treaty involve?" Arthur asked

"Two matters, one: If any rider should find themselves in your kingdom, they are not to be harmed, and Two: You are to point them the way back to Alagaësia if they are lost" Eragon said, "In return, we would assist you with defending your kingdom if its been attacked, and I can tell you a Dragon is normally enough to make any army run a league"

"That sounds intresting I Must think about it, would you wait for my decision?" Arthur asked

"I shall wait with Saphira, outside the city" Eragon said bowing to Arthur again then walking out followed by Merlin

**Well that's Chapter one, hope you enjoyed It, if you did, please Rate or Review, because then I can see who actually is enjoying the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: War Again

**I DON'T OWN INHERITANCE OR MERLIN **

**Chapter Two: Allies are on all sides **

**(the next day)**

Arthur sat still upon his throne, Gaius standing in front of him advising him about the potential treaty with Eragon and the Riders, "Its sounds promising" Gaius was saying. "I have heard of the might of the Riders and also their sense of honour to keep all treaties they make, And if he has done all he says, then he would make a powerful ally"

"But can we trust him, since he uses magic?" Arthur asked,

"if he had wanted to kill you sire, then he would've attacked as soon as he arrived, not much can stop a rider and Dragon" Gaius said, "Though he seems and honourable man, so I would be sure that he would not dare to attack you"

"Do you know where he is?" Arthur asked one of his Guards,

"Last we heard, he was flying above Camelot on his Dragon" The Guard said,

"Well can you summon him? I have an answer to his question of an treaty" Arthur said,

The guards rushed off and ten Minutes later, Eragon walked in followed by Merlin and several guards, "My apologies, I got distracted by the temptation of flying along with Saphira" Eragon said bowing

"don't worry about it, do you have something I can sign as part of our Treaty?" Arthur asked

"I do have something" Eragon said, pulling out a sheet of paper, then walking forward handed it to Arthur, who frowned at some of the text

"What language is that?" Arthur asked,

"it is the ancient language, it is a special language which means you can never break your word" Eragon said,

"Can anyone here read it?" Arthur asked, "Other than you, Eragon"

"I know some" Gaius said, taking the sheet, and then reading it, "From what I know of this language, it says everything Eragon has stated in the Treaty, I would guess that the text says everything that it says above"

Arthur grabbed a quill and signed, he passed it to Eragon who signed it and then placed the scroll back into the pocket, "If I may, I wish to continue my flight with Saphira"

Arthur nodded and Eragon walked out of the hall, then a group of soldiers walked in, "King Arthur?" They asked

Arthur nodded and they drew their weapons, "Our lady orders your death so that she may take your throne" they charged at Arthur who drew his sword and some of his guards tried to leap to his defence, thought they were cut down swiftly, Merlin rushed to Arthurs side and picked up one of the swords, then the guards looked around, Eragon stood in the doorway, blade in hand, they looked among themselves then three rushed forward, with unnatural speed and strength, Eragon blocked and then dealt three deadly blows to the men, who each fell dead to the floor, the men turned from Arthur and Merlin, who watched Eragon as man after man charged at him trying to kill him, though all failed, the Rider cut down all who attacked him, then when there was only the leader of the group left, he drew out a massive Battle Axe, and prepared to attack, Eragon smiled and whispered, "Brisingr" and his sword lit up like a bonfire, and he attacked, the flames on his sword distracted his opponent for long enough, so that Eragon could slice through the armour and kill his foe.

Arthur stood in awe of his savior, then realising, he stood proud once again, "Thank you for your assistance, however this must be just a conisidence, I just signed a treaty that means we are allies, then an group of soldiers attack me, What was in that document?"

"The Terms of our alliance" Eragon said standing with blade still in hand,

"And those weren't your men?" Arthur asked,

"We you not listening to them, They said, our lady" Eragon said, to which Merlin nodded and then Arthur seemed to recall the memory, he looked at the crest on one of the men's shield, "this is the sign of parselo, the Queen of the next kingdom" he said leaping up, and handing it to Gaius who studied it, and nodded,

"This will mean war" Merlin said,

"Yes, send an envoy to our army, Prepare to attack back" Arthur said, to which merlin rushed off to do,

"Do you have a bowl of water I may use?" Eragon asked, to which Gaius ran off to and brought back a silver bowl of water,

"I Can have a servent clean your blade" Arthur said

"I am not using it to clean, I am about to contact, Arya, Queen of the Elves and another Rider, then Murtagh, the third Rider" Eragon said

Both the two men looked alarmed, even mistaking Eragon for mad, then he began to whisper, then through the bowl, they saw a beautiful and elegant room, "Arya" Eragon said, there was a gasp and a face of a attractive, young lady appeared, "Eragon! It is good to see you again, wait where are you?"

"All in good time, How soon can you and Firnen be ready to fly?" Eragon asked

"Within the hour" Arya said, "Though I doubt my guest will appreciate me leaving after they just got here"

"Who?" Eragon said, then Murtagh appeared behind her,

"One less spell I need to cast then" Eragon sighed

"What's got you so worked up?" Murtagh asked, so Eragon filled them in on the riders promises and the treaty

"So theres now a war?" Arya asked

"Aye" Eragon said,

"We will fly as fast as the wind" Came Thorn and Firnen's voices

"Thank you" Eragon said, breaking the connection, then he stood up, looking rather sickly,

"are you feeling ill?" Arthur asked

Eragon shock his head, "Prolonging that spell drains my energy", A few guards followed by Merlin ran into the room at that moment,

"Your Dragon is acting weirdly" Merlin said, which made Eragon frown, he stretched his mind forward and found hers,

"ERAGON" she yelled, which caused him to wince,

"What is wrong Saphira?" Eragon asked quickly,

"Dark Magic walks the streets" she replies

"how Powerful?" Eragon asked

"More powerful than Durza" She said,

"A Shade" he said outloud and in his mind,

"What?" everyone said at once,

"There is a shade in Camelot" Eragon replied grimly


	3. Chapter 3: Royalty Arrives

**I Don't Own Merlin or Inheritance **

**Chapter Three**: Royalty Arrives

Several Days after Eragon had contacted Arya and Murtagh, Eragon and Angela were standing in the Arthur throne room, Arthur almost falling asleep until the roar of a Dragon awoke him with a start, Eragon stretched his mind forward and found Saphira

_Eragon, They are nearly here _She said contentedly.

"My friends are nearly here" Eragon said, Arthur rose from the throne,

"Then they shall get a royal welcome" Arthur said walking out of the hall followed (as always) by Merlin and The Gaius followed behind, Eragon using the speed and grace of the elves charged off leaving Angela quite bemused. She alone realised that more people were coming than Eragon first knew.

Eragon leapt Onto Saphira's Back and she roared and took off, down below in the street Arthur looked up and saw the Giant Sapphire Dragoness fly overhead, he had yet to meet the Dragon, though it was an experience he looked forward to. Eragon on Saphira quickly found the other Dragons who all roared, causing a flock of bird in the trees below to take flight at the sudden noise, the dragons flew effortlessly towards where Arthur stood, Merlin just behind him.

They landed with a crash and Eragon noticed for the first time that the dragons did not just bare their riders but several other, Murtagh dismounted Thorn and helped a very timid looking Nasuada down as well, when she saw Eragon she seemed to swell in anger, he bowed to her and then decided it would be best to hide near Saphira, so he rushed off to stand next to her, Next Arya, Roran and Orik dismounted Fírnen they both Noticed Eragon and seemed to share Nasauda's Frown, then he felt Arya's mind touch his, he allowed the connection,

_It is good to see you all_ Eragon said

_We can do that bit in a moment, there all rather angry at you_ Arya said in a bemused tone,

_What for this time _Eragon asked putting an emphasis on this, he felt Arya inwardly smile

_You forgot to visit them before coming here _Arya said,

_I was going to, after my business here _Eragon Protested,

Arya closed the link and Eragon walked forward towards her making the traditional motion with his

"Atra esterní Ono thelduin" Eragon began

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr" Arya said

"Un du evarínya ono varda" Eragon finished, bowing to the royalty before him, then Arthur stepped forward,

"My Name is Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. I welcome you to stay as long as you need" Arthur said

"Greetings King Pendragon" Nasuada started, "I Am Nasuada, High Queen of Alegeasia"

"Greetings Sire" Orik Said stepping forward, "I Am King Orik, King of the Dwarves"

"Greetings King Arthur" Arya said walking forward gracefully , "I Am Arya Dröttning"

"Queen of the Elves" Guias whispered into Arthur's Ear

Roran stepped forward next, he bowed then spoke rather differently than when Eragon had last spoken to him, "I Am Earl Roran Stronghammer, your Majesty"

Murtagh looked round and sighed, "I Am Murtagh, King of Alegeasia" Eragon nearly gasped at this, he shot Murtagh a look which quiet plainly said, _We Need to Talk_

"Your Friend Eragon never mentioned all of you coming" Arthur Began,

"Mine-Foster Brother Didn't know" Orik said, Merlin laughed, this mighty rider referred to as his foster brother, that would be hard to explain

"Well these three wanted us to tell them if Eragon ever made contact, hes generally quite Quiet, but they all wanted to talk with him" Arya said smirking at Eragon who was looking like he very much wanted to fly away on Saphira's Back but he remained,

"Your Dragons are impressive" Arthur said, looking at the three Dragon

_You are too Kind _They all said, causing Arthur to jump

"they…." Arthur started

"I wouldn't finish that sentence Sire" Gaius advised, "Dragons are a proud race that Hate when people are shocked at their intelligence"

Orik wandered over to Eragon, followed by Roran, "We need to talk to you"

"Ok, not out here though" Eragon said

"Why Not shadeslayer" Nasuada said walking over, Arya and Murtagh seemed to be enjoying this, and holding back a grin.

"Spies?" Eragon said lamely

_If there are then we can deal with them_ Thorn said

Murtagh patted Thorns side, smiling slightly, then he and Arya joined minds with Eragon,

_Don't worry it will be over soon_ Murtagh said.

_When did you become King Murtagh? _Eragon asked Quite amused,

_Around 30 Years ago_ Murtagh said

_It would seem Eragon you're the Only one here without Royal Lineage_ Murtagh added

_Roran is here though_ Eragon said, quite baffled

_He's Next in Line for the Throne, should anything happen to Myself and Nasuada _ Murtagh said, Laughing_ You are quite behind the times it would seem Brother_

"Why didn't you Come and Visit?" Orik was still thundering,

"I was about to after I finished any other Business I had" Eragon said

"You could've told us you were returning to Alegeasia" Nasuada said,

"And miss the looks on your face when you see me and Saphira flying towards you?" Eragon asked,

"Ismera says hello" Roran said, "She wants to talk to you as well, an Egg hatched for her a couple of weeks ago and she needs to name her Dragoness"

"I swear, that when we are finished here, I will visit you all" Eragon said in the Ancient Language, they all seemed content, and followed Arthur as he gestured them to follow,

_That was about as good as you could have hoped for Little-one_ Saphira said in his head as he continued to grumble about the less than warm welcome he had got from his friends and Family.

Arya was in a state of deep though, _Eragon isn't going to be without Royal connections_ she smiled, she too had realised her feelings, now to wait for the right moment to act and catch Eragon by Surprise …. .


	4. Chapter 4: Rider Tales

**I DON'T OWN MERLIN OR INHERITANCE CYCLE.**

**Chapter Four: Rider Tales**

Arthur walked back to the halls of the Palace, Merlin following behind,

"I Don't like it Arthur" Merlin said

"What?" Arthur said turning around,

"All of that Royalty staying here" Merlin said, "They make me uneasy"

"Why would they do that?" Arthur said frowning,

"They seem to have a look in their eyes" Merlin said, "A look of battle"

"They did fight in a war, Merlin" Gaius said catching them up,

"Gaius, what do you know of Galbatorix?" Merlin said

"Who's…." Arthur began,

"Galbatorix or as some call him, Oath-Breaker or King Galbatorix was the King of Alagaësia" a Male voice answered said, "He was originally one of the Dragon riders, however when his dragon was killed he went mad and got a group of corrupted riders to overthrow all others and then declared himself King, keeping Three eggs hidden. One was stolen and hatched into Saphira, who was bonded to myself, I then rushed off to rescue Arya, and we fought the first great battle of the Dragon War, where I Slew Durza the Shade. Then Murtagh was Captured and Thorn Hatched for him, I went to train elsewhere, but when I returned I battled with Murtagh and Thorn and they fled. We went to continue fighting, we all then fought Galbatorix, and when we reached his Stronghold. Myself, Arya and A group of our friends went to fight Galbatorix, whom I killed with the assistance of Murtagh and Arya." Eragon stepped round the corner. He bowed and smiled slightly,

"how long ago was this?" Merlin said,

Eragon looked thoughtful, "Around 50 Years ago" he said,

"Your 50 years old?" Merlin said,

"69" Eragon corrected him, Merlin seemed to shocked to reply.

"Why are you wandering around here?" Arthur asked, Eragon hung his head,

"Hiding from Arya" Eragon whispered, they all laughed,

"Why?" Merlin said,

"She's not too happy with me, neither are any of them really" Eragon said, then he frowned, he turned around

"What is it?" Arthur asked,

"Arya has just told me of an Army on its way" Eragon said, "If you will excuse me, I need some air" Eragon rushed to a window and saluted to Arthur, he jumped backwards.

Arthur and Merlin rushed to the window when they saw Saphira with Eragon on her back, they shook their heads, "Raise the Knights of Camelot" Arthur said, Gaius rushed off. Merlin followed Arthur off to the Armoury.

Eragon flew alongside Murtagh and Arya they quickly found the Army, they landed and walked forward, they quickly found the queen of the Army Who awaited them,

"Who are you?" Parselo asked looking at the three riders,

"We are the Riders of Alagaësia" Murtagh said,

"Never Heard of you" Parselo said, she signalled for her men to raise their weapons,

"Well, that maybe but we have just signed a treaty with Camelot, so Declaring war on them also means declaring war on Alagaësia itself" Arya replied,

"I don't care, Once I capture Camelot, then I can deal with your Riders" Parselo Said, "Kill them" The Guards moved closer, Eragon smiled, He called Saphira down, she landed next to Eragon, Murtagh and Arya also called their dragons and climbed onto them, they looked down at the stunned queen,

"Do you still dare to challenge to Dragon Riders of Alagaësia" Eragon boomed, sitting on Saphira

The Queen gulped, "WE WILL CRUSH ALL OF YOU" a Man to her left yelled, Eragon immediately noticed this was a shade, and probably the one that had been running around Camelot trying to gain intelligence on Camelot's' defences.

"So" Eragon began, "Be it" The three dragons roared and flew back towards Camelot. They landed and walked into the Darkness towards the Palace.


End file.
